


Birth of Fire: Book 1

by blonded5



Series: Voltron ATLA AU [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Avatar & Benders Setting, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Established Hunk/Shay (Voltron), F/M, Gay Keith (Voltron), Hunk (Voltron) is so Pure, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pining Keith (Voltron), Pining Lance (Voltron), Slow Burn, Tags May Change, Weddings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-21
Packaged: 2021-03-22 20:35:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30044388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blonded5/pseuds/blonded5
Summary: Set in the world of ATLA, Keith is the Avatar, but can never leave the Royal Palace and has to listen to the Fire Nation rulers' every command. Keith's life changes when an opportunity arises.
Relationships: Adam/Shiro (Voltron), Hunk/Shay (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Series: Voltron ATLA AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2212113
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	1. I

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi y'all!
> 
> This is my first ever fic! I hope y'all enjoy it!

The hot, humid air of Caldera left Keith with a sheen of sweat over his pale skin. Being cooped up all day in the Royal Palace was a pain, and the Fire Lord rarely let him step foot off the grounds, and if he did, he had to be escorted by a squadron of Royal Guards. 

He makes his way over to one of the large courtyards, trying to remain in the shade as much as possible. He’s wearing shoes, so he won’t have to worry about burning his feet, but the ones provided for him are extremely uncomfortable and are pointy, making him feel like a Jester, and not who he really is, the Avatar. Y’know, master of all 4 elements? Although he was a prodigy in firebending, being he was from the Fire Nation, he only had a knack of airbending and barely any experience at all with water or earbending, albeit making little waves or shooting pebbles for fun when he was bored. 

He steps down the couple wooden steps into the courtyard, and sees his airbending teacher, Shiro, in a zen like state underneath a tree by the turtleduck pond. Although meeting him only a couple years ago, Shiro and Keith bonded incredibly well. Keith saw him like an older brother, which he took much solace into, seeing as his mother ran away a couple years after his birth and his dad had mysteriously died a few years ago when they found out he was the Avatar. The Royal Family immediately took him in and treated him like their pet, much to Keith’s dismay. 

Don’t get it twisted, Keith didn’t hate the Royal Family, he just felt like he had no independence whatsoever. He was 18 and wanted to see the world for himself. He hated how Fire Lord Zarkon viewed the world from an imperialistic lens, and wanted as much power as he possibly could have. Yeah, Zarkon was by far Keith’s least favorite royal family member, although Honerva, Zarkon’s wife, wasn’t much better. Their only child, Prince Lotor was a whole lot better than his parents. He was still power hungry but hoped to bring peace through it, which didn’t make too much sense to Keith, but, whatever. He was just their pet Avatar whose purpose was to abide by their commands. 

Keith eventually stops in front of Shiro who seemingly doesn’t recognize his presence. Keith clears his throat to gain his attention, and Shiro cracks an eye open behind the scar across the bridge of his nose. Shiro told him he got it in a battle when a tree branch slashed it, scarring it permanently. 

“Good Day, Keith.”

Keith nods back in acknowledgment, and takes a seat besides Shiro and looks at some turtleducks splashing around in the pond. He sees the babies following their mother, and he feels that pit in his stomach for that maternal bond that he hasn’t had in what’s felt like lifetimes. 

He shakes his head to rid himself of his depressing thoughts before he can continue to spiral down into that depressing path. Shiro was also a great spiritual mentor, and helped him with his attitude, to what most would describe as hot-headed and temperamental. 

“What are we working on today?”

“Zarkon wants you to work on your spiritual progress.”

This takes Keith by surprise. Usually Zarkon could care less about the Spiritual side of the Avatar. 

“Why?”

Shiro offers a shrug, before supplying “Beats me, I was honestly just as surprised as you are. But, Fire Lord’s orders”

He gets up to stretch and Keith follows suit.

“We practicing out here or inside?” 

“Outside, where you can be more connected to nature.”

Keith just rolled his eyes at his mentor / brother’s usual weird explanations. 

They go through their usual stretches before Shiro starts to babble on about spiritual mumbo jumbo that Keith could honestly care less about. Even with 2 years of airbending training he still needs vast improvements, shouldn’t they continue to work on that before he loses his progress? 

“I know you’re eager to master airbending, but you know as well as I do that we must follow Zarkon’s orders, no matter what.” 

Keith just sighs “Yeah, yeah, whatever.” 

Shiro eventually finishes his lecture and decides that they can retire for a late lunch. They head back in and start the trek to the Palace’s dining room, where they see Lotor with a couple advisors rifling through some papers. He has an irksome smirk on his face that sends a shiver down Keith’s spine. 

“Prince Lotor!” Shiro greets with a bow, and Keith bows as well. 

Lotor looks up and his smile wides.  
“Shiro, Avatar Keith.” 

“What are you doing?” Keith asks, going straight to the point like always. Lotor looks back down towards the papers and releases a deep throaty chuckle. 

“We’re in position for me to marry the Northern Water Tribe Princess.” 

Keith’s eyes widen and he looks to Shiro who mirrors his expression. This can’t be too good. 

“Well, congratulations, Prince Lotor. I’m sure she shall make a fine bride.” 

“Indeed, Shiro. Although I could care less, she is indeed very pretty. The Marriage will give us a most monumental advantage towards our plans. My father shall be most pleased.” 

“I have no doubt he will, Prince Lotor.” 

Lotor just nods and they fall into an awkward silence. Shiro then clears his throat.  
“When is the wedding, if I may ask.”

“Oh, just in a few weeks. Both of you shall be present of course.” 

Great Keith thinks. More formal bullshit to deal with. 

“Please say it’s gonna be held here.” Keith mumbles. 

“Nope, Northern Water Tribe.” Lotor chuckles as Keith releases a long groan.

“But she will travel back here with us where we shall live in serendipity. This alliance with the Northern Tribe can help us with our plans against those Earth Kingdom scum.” 

That’s right. Zarkon was getting vexed with the Earth Kingdom as many of their ships had been smuggling refugees from the Fire Nation. Many citizens were getting worried with Zarkon and wanted to leave before things escalated whereas others welcomed this new, imperialistic viewpoint and hoped for Zarkon’s eventual transition to the Fire Empire. Zarkon boosted the Navy and hired a scientist to experiment with travel through the air without being an air nomad with one of their flying bison. 

The Fire Nation was only close with the Western Air Temple, but treated those air nomads like servants. That’s where Shiro hailed from. He too had his issues with his parents like Keith. But their most important secret between the two? They were both gay, which was absolutely unacceptable in the Fire Nation, you would be jailed for life if they found out. 

Keith knew in his early teens he was gay but felt that he had no real reason to be open about it. It wasn’t like he had to date. Shiro explained how much better it was at the air temples, where love was accepted in all of its forms. He knew the Earth Kingdom wouldn’t jail you for being gay, but it was heavily frowned upon and people were beaten for it. As for the water tribes, he remembered Shiro’s old mentor Coran saying how they didn’t care but they viewed it as taboo and gay couples kept their love lifes from the community.  
All in all? Not a great world to be gay in. He told Shiro he was gay and he told him he was gay too in exchange and they found a new topic to strengthen their bond. 

Anyways, he zoned back in and Lotor was explaining to Shiro how he was just finishing the details with his advisors and he’d be informing Zarkon of the marriage shortly. He and Shiro congratulated him once again and sat down to eat. The Royal Cook, Sal, brought out some fire noodles, which were absolutely delicious. 

Lotor and his advisors make their exit, presumably going for the throne room. Keith then decides to ask Shiro something that’s been nagging the back of his mind recently.

“Hey, Shiro?”

“Yeah, kid?”

“When do you think I can start my waterbending training?”

Shiro blinks at him with owlish eyes, clearly taken aback. “Well, what brings this up?”

“Well I was thinking that if Lotor is marrying a water tribe Princess, maybe I can find a waterbending teacher as well.” 

“But you haven’t even mastered airbending and we just started on spiritual work.”

“Yeah, but I wanna expand my horizons, I can’t take it being cooped up in the palace all day.”

Shiro releases a long, tired sigh. “You know we have to abide by Zarkon’s orders.”

“Ok, so why don’t I ask him myself then?”

“Keith, is this really what you want?”

“Yes.” Keith replies without missing a beat. 

“I suppose you can inquire him about it, but make sure you do it when he’s in a good mood. And don’t think that this will facilitate any of your other training.”

Keith just rolls his eyes. “Yes, dad.” 

Shiro just laughs and they finish lunch off. 

*

Soon enough, they finish the rest of the day with their usual airbending training and Keith returns to his quarters. He decided to freshen up if he is going to ask for a favor from Zarkon. He removes the pin from his man bun and lets his raven black hair fall back as he gets ready to bathe himself. He uses rose soap since he knows the Royal Family absolutely adores the smell for whatever reason. 

He gets out of the tub and puts on his fanciest tunic that Honerva had once gotten him as well as Zarkon’s favorite hairpiece, and makes a new, much more fancier and tidy bun before inserting the golden pin to hold it all together.

He pads out of his quarters where two royal guards meet him to escort him to the dining hall. He rolls his eyes at the unneeded protection. In the formal dining room Zarkon is seated at the head of the table with Honerva to his left, and Lotor to his right, as per usual. They are all laughing and seem to be in high spirits. Zarkon looks up and notices Keith.

“Avatar Keith!” his gravelly voice booms throughout the room.

Keith does his nation's formal bow and addresses them. “Fire Lord Zarkon, Fire Lady Honerva, and Prince Lotor. How great to see you all. May I make your acquaintance for this fine dinner?” he requests in an incredibly monotone voice. 

“Of course, my boy!” Zarkon booms again. 

Keith just nods and takes his seat next to Lotor. A servant hurries in and places some spiced up beef in front of him. Of course all of the food in the Fire Nation has to be spicy, not that Keith minds too much. You get used to it at a young age. 

“Lotor here was just informing me and Honerva of his marriage, isn’t it most splendid?”

“Of course, sir. I think that they would make a most powerful couple.”

“Indeed.” Honerva says with a smile. 

“If I may, your majesties, I have a request if it’s alright.” 

Confusion makes its way onto all three of the Royals’ faces. 

“Continue...” Zarkon offers

“Well… Since Lotor is marrying a most powerful bride from the Northern Water Tribe, and I’ve been making great progression with airbending and started on the spiritual side of my Avatar training with Master Shiro, I was wondering if I may also acquire a master to teach me waterbending, if that's alright.” 

Zarkon sits back and thinks for a minute. A huge smile then takes over his large face. 

“My boy, you’re a genius!”

Keith cocks his head to the side and raises a brow.  
“I am?”

“Yes!” Zarkon cries out. 

Honerva smiles too. “If you start now you can get ahead with your training and also make our relationship with the tribe more trustworthy and legitimate.”

Lotor reclines back before nodding after some hard thinking. 

“Mother, Father, what if we were to get a master from the Southern Tribe? That way we can start to work on relations with both tribes and it doesn’t make it seem like we only care about the Northern Tribe.”

Zarkon thinks it through, but looks slightly concerned. 

“I’m not sure how many available masters they have to teach Avatar Keith, although it would certainly make our relations much more legitimate.”

“Father, if it’s alright, may I contact the South and inquire that they send someone who can teach Keith?” 

“I suppose it can’t hurt. Invite them to the wedding!”

“Of course, Father.” 

Zarkon then lays back with that large, devious smile.

“Thank you, Avatar Keith for asking us this. Our plans are going in motion much quicker than anticipated, but it is a welcomed change.”

“Indeed, my glorious husband.” Honerva supplies. 

Keith just nods in understanding. Although he’s finally gonna get down to some waterbending, he can’t help but feel oddly guilty. He hopes this won’t affect things too much. He then looks over to Lotor. 

“When will the wedding take place?”

“4 weeks, and we’ll spend a week there.”

Keith reclines back in thought. 4 more weeks and then he can finally get down to some waterbending. Well, 5 if they wait until they return to Caldera. He just hopes that his teacher can be as remotely as good as Shiro, although that is quite a tall order to uphold.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope y'all enjoyed the first chapter! I plan to release the 2nd chapter from Lance's POV. 
> 
> Feel free to comment with any questions, constructive criticism, recommendation / suggestions, etc.


	2. II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y'all! Here is the second chapter, where we meet Lance and several other characters! Enjoy!

The frigid arctic air of the Southern Pole barrels against Lance and turns his tan skin a light maroon as he trudges his way through the snow and makes his way over to his family’s giant igloo in the center of the quaint village settled on the plains of the South Pole.

Lance has always been fond of his home and felt a sense of pride for how him and his ancestors have called the barren tundra home for thousands of years. His grandmother would always tell him and his siblings the stories of the brave warriors who fought and protected their tribe. 

Lance’s father was one of Chief Curtis’ best men and his two older brothers were competent and valiant warriors. His older and twin sister helped their mother around their home and village. Lance, however, had a uniqueness to him. He was a waterbender. The most unwonted part to him was he was a healer. This was unheard of for male waterbenders. No one could even find evidence of them existing in texts, the entire concept was unprecedented. Some thought he was the first ever with the special sub-bending power as a male. 

People would always mock him for it, but Lance never batted an eyelash at them. He personally found it to be magnificent, he always loved to help others, and healing definitely assisted in that moral of Lance’s. However, with tensions rising, the few male waterbenders they had, and most of the warriors had to make their way up towards their Northern Sister Tribe, as the tension between the Northern Water Tribe, Earth Kingdom, and Fire Nation was boiling to the top and bound to implode into all out chaos. 

Lance was aware how belligerent the Fire Nation and Earth Kingdom could be. Earth King Iverson was a terrible person but he paled in comparison to Fire Lord Zarkon. The man turned full megalomaniac and became incredibly power hungry. The Air Temples and their nomads of course refused to take sides, although, the Western Air Temple was close to the Fire Nation, as it was rumored one of their best airbenders was teaching the Avatar airbending. 

No one really knew much about the Avatar, except that he was around Lance’s age and pretty much never left the palace. Lance couldn’t imagine being cooped up all day in a stuffy palace. Man, this must be one of the wimpiest Avatars ever. What a loser!

Lance chuckles at the thought and enters his family’s igloo. His mother is at her place in the kitchen making some sort of yummy stew by the looks of it with his twin Rachel ‘helping’. 

One of the doors to the right burst open and his older sister Veronica trudges in with Adam, who was his Dad’s best friend and their tribe’s best diplomat. Lance loved Adam, and saw him like a second dad or another brother. 

“Lance, you have mail. And by the looks of it, it is most important.”

Adam hands Lance the huge ornate envelope and sees that it is indeed directly from Chief Curtis. That’s when you know it really is important, as Curtis usually just told you what he had to say in person. 

Lance carefully opens it, trying not to destroy the letter’s contents. He reads the letter and he feels his stomach plummet all the way to the core of the Earth. 

Dear Lance, 

I’ve just received word from Fire Prince Lotor of a most monumental opportunity. He is offering you the position to teach the Avatar himself the ways of waterbending. 

Now, before you either die of happiness or completely explode with hatred, please think about it. I have no doubt in my mind that you are more than qualified for the position. 

As you are aware, Princess Allura from our Sister Tribe is eloping with Prince Lotor which will hopefully ally them with the Fire Nation. If you are to accept this offer, it would strengthen our relationship with the Fire Nation immensely and can help us deal with the Earth Kingdom better.

If you are to accept, you will travel with Adam to the Wedding up North where you will meet Avatar Keith himself. If you still wish to progress at that point in time, then you and Adam will head back to Caldera with Keith and Lotor. 

Once again, you don’t have to make your mind up immediately, but please think about it Lance.

Yours,  
Curtis

No way. 

Why in Curtis’ right mind did he think that this would be a good idea? And what the hell kind of name is Keith?!

Don’t get Lance wrong, he doesn’t hate the Fire Nation, he hates their rulers. Lotor may not be the worst, but he is a skip and a jump from a Prince charming. He still felt bad for Allura for having to marry that chump, even if she insisted through her letter how happy she was. 

Lance growls and shoves the letter in Adam’s face for him to read it. He does and his eyes too widen.

“I am going to kill Curtis.” He growls out.  
“Not if I do it first.” Lance retorts. 

His mother comes over wearing her signature worrying expression.  
“What is the matter Lancey?”  
“Curtis wants me to go to the Fire Nation Palace and have me teach that primadonna Avatar how to waterbend.”

Her eyes bulge out of their sockets and her jaw drops to the floor. Rachel in the back winces and Veronica snickers.  
“They want you to teach the Avatar how to waterbend? I feel bad for the guy.”  
“Shut up, V!”  
“Lance! Don’t swear at your sister. And Ronnie, don’t make fun of Lance.”

Veronica rolls her eyes and goes into her room, closing the door behind her. Lance’s mother takes the letter from Adam to look at it for herself. Once making sure it is indeed true, she lets out her trademark long, tired, motherly sigh. 

“Lance, what do you think about it?”  
“What do I think?! I think Curtis has lost his mind! No way he can be serious about all of this.”

Adam pinches the bridge of his nose and gives his own sigh.  
“Lance, do you really want to fight him on this?”  
“What’s there to fight? He’s not forcing me to do it, just offering.”

Lance’s mother and Adam share a quick glance and cringe.  
“Lance, I know he didn’t explicitly say he’d force you, but I think you might not have a choice.”  
“Why in the world would you say that?!”  
“Think about it. This deal would strengthen both Tribes’ relationship with the Fire Nation, which is also the most technologically advanced nation. You’re our only available bender for the job.”  
“But I hate the Fire Nation Royals! You know how despicable they are!”  
“Trust me, we all know. But you gotta realize, if we don’t go through with this, we’ll be in jeopardy. Our relationship with our sister tribe isn’t the best and do we wanna be alone in a war?”  
“Adam, there is NO war.”  
“We all know it's bound to happen, Lance. Trust me, I don’t wanna admit it but we gotta be real here.” 

Lance groans and covers his eyes with his hands. He was having such a nice, mundane day, and now one piece of parchment and his day and foreseeable future is ruined. 

“Do you realize how long I’ll have to spend in that stuffy palace?”  
“I’m going with you, genius.” 

Oh, right. Lance forgot about that detail for a second. 

“Lance, Adam is right sweetie. I too was at first shocked by this revelation but we must do what is best for the tribe. Plus, it is an absolute honor to be able to teach the Avatar one of the three elements they have to master. You’d make us all so incredibly proud honey.”  
“But what if this Avatar Keith guy is like some snobby stuck up?”  
“You have never even met him, Lance.” Adam reasons. 

Lance grabs the letter back and sighs.  
“Fine. I’ll think about it.”

His mother offers a tight smile and a pat on the shoulder before she goes back to cooking whereas Adam just gives his head a little shake.

“Don’t take too long. The Wedding is in 2 weeks, so we’d probably have to leave in a couple of days.” 

Great Lance thinks. Just what I needed. 

*

By the time dinner rolls around, Lance has made up his mind. 

He’s going to teach the motherfucking Avatar how some kickass waterbending is done, and prove how it's the best element once and for all. 

He plops himself down at the dining table, and sees his sisters and mom putting the finishing touches on dinner. He smells the hearty scent of blubbered seal jerky and his mouth instantly waters. His mom makes the best jerky, no argument about it. 

“Lance! Good to see you, honey. I made your favorite!”  
“Thanks, Mom.” He offers with a soft smile.

The front door to the igloo creaks open and Curtis struts in with Adam in tow. 

Ughhhhhhhhhh.

“Lance!” Curtis says way too brightly.  
“Hey, Chief Curt.” he tries. 

“Chief Curtis! What a pleasant surprise! I hope you’ll be joining us for dinner!”  
Curtis lets out a low chuckle  
“How many times do I have to tell you, Isabella. Just call me Curtis.”  
Adam rolls his eyes at his Chief and takes a seat next to Lance. Curtis then takes his seat right next to Lance on his other side.

Why. 

“Don’t worry, Curtis. She still calls me Ambassador Adam.”  
“No way! Come on, Isabella! We’ve all known each other for years!”  
“I know, I know. It’s just been imprinted in my mind from my mother.”

Lance will actually back his mother up on this. He loves his grandmother, but man, she is strict. And traditional. When he came out as gay, she was dumbfounded by it and told him to keep his abnormal sex life to himself, which hurt him. A lot. He never even had sex! He was actually very lucky though. Adam himself was gay as well, and his family as well as Curtis was very progressive, so they were accepting of it. They didn’t pull any bullshit and force him to hide who he truly is, which he will forever be thankful for. 

Focusing back in onto dinner, his mother was gathering the food up into bowls for everyone and Rachel was finally doing something helpful by passing them around. Being the little shit she was, she slammed his bowl down causing his food to slosh around and get some of the juice onto the table.

He just glared at her, he couldn’t fight with her since Curtis was here and she knew it. Curtis, the angel he was, passed Lance some cloth to clean up the spill. 

Dinner starts and it’s nice. Just casual chatting between family and friends. But then Curtis swoops in with his plan and asks Lance a question on the elephant in the room.

“So, Lance, did you decide if you're gonna take me up on my offer?”  
He sighs and looks down. After a couple seconds he looks to Curtis and offers the smallest smile he could muster.  
“Yes, actually, I have. And I am gonna do it. It would be an honor to train the Avatar and I wanna help our Tribe in every way I can.”

Curtis beams, his mother smiles at him, Rachel rolls her eyes, Veronica sighs and Adam looks utterly shocked. 

“Wait, seriously, Lance?”  
“Yeah, you were right. I gotta help out the tribe and besides, it would actually be pretty sick to train the Avatar himself.”  
“For sure! I’ll have some of my men get your belongings to a sailboat, so pick out what you wanna bring. You’ll probably be there for months, at least. You too, Adam.”  
Both men offer a curt nod of approval. Lance looks to his mother and sees tears welling in her eyes.

“Mama?”  
“Oh, I’m so, so very proud of you, my son.” 

Lance’s own eyes start to water. Man, he didn’t remember it being this dusty in here.  
“Me too, but don’t worry. I’ll write to you every week. I promise.” 

Veronica then looks up and she looks oddly afraid, which is practically unheard of for her.  
“Can I come as well?”

“What?” Lance, his mom, Rachel and Adam all say. 

“I wanna see Dad, Marco and Luis at the Northern Tribe. Plus it’d be nice to catch up with Allura and see her big day.”  
“Is that all right?” His mother asks, looking to Curtis.

Curtis looks deep in thought, wearing his pensive thinking face.  
“I suppose you can join. But act accordingly. We should have just enough room to fit you guys and a few of my men on board.” 

She gives a shy smile.  
“Thanks, Chief.”

Curtis and their Mother look at Lance and Veronica and are beaming.  
“I’m so proud of you all. You 3 make this tribe so incredibly proud.”  
“I couldn’t agree more.” 

Rachel laughs a little.  
“I know you guys might think I’m jealous, but I’m honestly not at all. I’m not trying to go and get seasick on a week-long voyage to our asshole sister tribe.” She snorts.

“Rachel!” Her mother scolds. 

Curtis gives a tired sigh as he knows that feeling all too well. No matter what, their Northern Sister Tribe never wants to return any deeds. Oh well, as long as his decisions benefit his people. 

*

Everyone is at the port, and Lance and Veronica are on the gangplank saying their final goodbyes to their mother and Rachel. They all look sad but happy. 

“I’m going to miss you two so much. No misbehaving! And Adam, take care of my babies.”  
“Of course, Isabella.” He says with a bow. 

Lance and Veronica give Rachel and their mother bone crushing hugs and finally board. The sailors pull the ropes up into the ship and they pull out of the dock. Curtis, Rachel and their mother start waving, and their mother blows a couple of kisses. She being the amazing woman she was, gave Lance the leftover jerky for their voyage North. 

They continue to wave back until they pull out of the bay. A few minutes later, the port nestled into the bay becomes just a speck. 

It’s just Lance and Veronica on the deck, with a couple sailors, one managing the sails and the other messing with the rudder. Adam then emerges from below deck and has a small smile.  
“Well guys, ready for our trip?”  
“As ready as I’ll ever be.” Lance says with a sigh.  
“Don’t look so gloomy, idiot. You get to train the Avatar AND stay in a palace!”  
“I know, I know.” Lance rolls his eyes at his annoying sister but can’t help the smirk that forms on his lips. 

He sure is in it for the long run now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick note! I know Lance informs us that he's gay, meanwhile he's tagged as bi and I just wanted to clear that up. Lance knows he definitely likes guys and he's sure he likes girls as well, it's just that he doesn't know that bisexuality exists yet. He thinks you're either gay or straight. Don't worry, someone will help clear it up for him :)


	3. III

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I JUST updated this story yesterday, but this chapter was pretty short so I'd figure I'll release it early :) Enjoy!

Keith relaxes on his room’s balcony, basking in the sun but in the shade with the help of an umbrella so he won’t turn into a tomato. Tomorrow, they head out on Lotor’s Royal Cruiser, which is the fastest ship in the fleet. The voyage should be just short of 2 days, which is great as Keith HATES boat trips. He gets seasick pretty easily.

He had also been informed that Lotor’s generals were joining them on their trip. They were 4 of his best Commanders and each had a unique trait about them.

First was Acxa, who, like him, was a prodigy in firebending and could generate lightning, which was cool as fuck.

Next was Ezor, who although she couldn’t bend, she was extremely talented in martial arts and could block your fucking chi with the right moves, rendering your limbs and bending useless. She did it to him once as a test and it freaked the hell out of him. Never. Again. 

Then there was Narti, who had the ability to combustion bend. Her father taught her when she was young and she was practically a human cannon. It was one of his favorite sub categories for bending. 

Finally was Zethrid, who held the incredibly rare ability to lavabend, as her father was an earthbender and her mother was a firebender. Even her eyes were 2 different colors, one green and one amber brown.

Speaking of eyes, Keith’s were a dark blue, almost turning violet in the right lighting. He always thought it was strange, shouldn’t they be the typical amber or brown? No one ever told him why, so oh well.

As for Keith, he didn’t have any sub bending ability that he knew of, though he was very agile, fast, had good reflexes and great stamina, so that’s gotta count for something, right? 

Getting back on track, he was pulled from his thoughts when Shiro made his way onto the balcony to join him. 

“Keith, Lotor has found you a waterbending teacher.”

“Wait, seriously?” 

“Seriously.” Shiro replies with a soft smile. 

“Who is it?”

“He didn’t give me a name, but he was assured that he was the best that the Southern Tribe had to offer.” 

“It’s a guy?”

“Yup.”

“Interesting.”

To be honest, Keith was getting a little excited. He needed another male friend besides Shiro, and what better way to bond than through bending. 

“I hope he’s a good teacher.”

“I’m sure he will be. The Royals know what they’re doing.”

“Mhmmm.” 

If that was a good or bad thing, well, who really knows. But for this situation, Keith is hoping for his first thought.

“Did you start packing?”

“Yup, one of Lotor’s assistants gave me a list with everything that I needed to bring.”

“Including your Hippo plush?” Shiro teases.

“Mister Marshy has a name, Shiro.”

“Well, excuse me for my impoliteness.”

“I’ll have to ask him if he forgives you. And yes, he will accompany us on the trip.”

“Of course, how silly of me to think he couldn’t make it.”

Keith just rolls his eyes at his mentor's casual teasing. It used to get him all riled up, but he handles it a lot better now. Plus, he knows Shiro means no ill intentions.

“Did Lotor tell you his generals are coming too?”

Shiro reclines back and sighs  
“Yeah, hopefully Ezor and Zethrid will behave for once.”

“Doubt it.”

Shiro releases another sigh before getting up.  
“I’m gonna head back in and eat some lunch. Wanna come with?”

Keith gets up as well and stretches.  
“Sure, why not. Got nothin’ better to do anyways.”

*

Eventually the day of the trip arrives and Keith is waking up before dawn, which is rare for a firebender. The servants already transported his luggage to the ship and Keith wants to roam around the grounds before they have to go in a couple of hours. He strolls through all of the long, red and gold corridors. It feels like forever since he left the palace, and now that the day is finally here, he’s not sure why he feels so nostalgic. It’s not like he’s abandoning this place, just gonna be out for a couple of weeks or so. And he’ll be bringing home a new teacher.

Speaking of which, Keith walks by a guest quarters which some servants are preparing for his new Master’s arrival, even though they still have a couple of weeks. Typical Lotor, always ahead of schedule. 

He walks to a turtleduck pond in one of the several courtyards and feeds the ducks some bread. He loves how cute they look with their earth brown shells and quacking. He always misses them whenever he leaves the palace, and tries to see them once a day. He always found peace there, and it was a nice spot to relax his nerves after a stressful or dull day. 

After a while, he gets up and heads towards the front of the palace. Shiro and Lotor are there, and Lotor spots him first.

“Keith! Good Morning. The generals will be joining us in a few moments. I take it you are all set?”

“Yup. Good Morning, Shiro.”

“Good Morning.”

The Generals appear from the left and Ezor is in her 24/7 state of joy and energy whereas the other three look dead to the world. 

“Alright, everyone! Let’s head down. We have a marriage to attend!”

“Yay!” Ezor cheers solely. 

The group trots down and a squadron of Royal Guards join them at the gates to escort them to a carriage. Of course. They board the carriage and head down to the dock. They all get out of the carriage and walk up the metal gangplank and board the ship in silence. Zarkon and Honerva never say goodbye to Lotor. Even before his own wedding. 

Keith immediately heads inside and walks up a couple decks and decides to check out his cabin. It’s a nice size, a pretty big bed too. Shiro and his belongings are in the room next to his and across from him are the General’s cabin. And across from Keith’s own door is Lotor’s cabin. Wait a second. 

Keith heads back down and walks right up to Lotor, panic etched across his face.  
“Lotor! Do we not have enough rooms?!”

Lotor raises an eyebrow  
“What do you mean? I get Princess Allura will be staying in your quarters, but what about my waterbending master? And isn’t an Ambassador coming with him as well?”

Lotor realizes and smiles  
“Oh, right. The Ambassador will be staying with Shiro and your waterbending teacher will stay with you.”

You’ve gotta be kidding me.

“Seriously?”

“Yup. I told Shiro but I must’ve forgot to mention it to you. My apologies. Are you not comfortable with the arrangements?”

Keith can see that Lotor is actually genuinely sorry for him and really did forget to tell him.

“No, no. Just wasn’t expecting it. If it gets too bad one of us can sleep on the floor or something I guess.”

Lotor chuckles and gives his head a little shake  
“Alright, whatever you insist, Avatar Keith.” 

Shiro walks up to him wearing a little smirk. He leans down and whispers into his ear  
“Be sure to keep it in your pants, Keith.”

“SHIRO!!!”

Keith slaps him in the arm and turns beet red. Lotor quirks an eyebrow at them but just gives a tiny shrug and walks in.  
“I’ll head to the bridge and make sure that the captain is set on the course we’ll be taking.”

“Ok, I’ll make sure Keith doesn’t get into any trouble.”

“No, we certainly wouldn’t want that. Thank you, Shiro.”

“My pleasure.”

“I’m right here, guys.”

Both men chuckle at Keith who in return gives one of his signature pouts. 

Shiro’s face then transforms back to its usual resting face.  
“You gonna stay here on deck for a while?”

“Yeah, might be cool to see us pull out.”

“Mind if I join?”

“Go for it.”

They stand side by side and watch as the metal ship’s engines roar to life and the black puffs stream through the smokestack. The ship jostles and the moorings are pulled onto deck by some sailors. The ship maneuvers a little and pulls out of the dock. It’s silent except for sailors yelling commands to each other and the sound of the ship’s engine. 

As they pull out, some citizens from the dock wave and the ship clangs it’s bells in response. Shiro and Keith stay up on deck and watch as they make their way through the main island. The ship progresses its way through the archipelago and they end up losing sight of the Main Island. 

Shiro turns to Keith  
“I’m gonna head up and get some rest before lunch. See you later?”

Keith just silently nods in affirmation. He stays on deck and mulls over his thoughts with the sound of water colliding with the ship’s hull. He eventually heads back to his cabin to get some rest as well. 

Just a couple more days, and then his next step in the Avatar Journey will begin. And frankly, Keith is a bit terrified. But also, excited.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope y'all enjoyed! Back to Lance next chapter :P


	4. IV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's chapter 4 y'all! FYI I am planning to update this fic x2 a week :)

After a full day of sailing, the sailboat makes a pitstop in a small dock. Lance immediately recognizes this dock as being the one for Omashu.

“What are we doing here?!”

Adam looks at Lance and gives a smile.  
“Oh, I forgot to tell you. Hunk was hired as the chef for the wedding and will be joining us. Surprise.”

So that’s why there was a couple extra beds. He guesses Shay, Hunk’s girlfriend, would be coming as well. Both were badass Earthbenders with hearts of pure gold. Omashu was one of the only Earth Kingdom cities that was actually pretty independent from the capital Ba Sing Se and Earth King Iverson. Lance knew Hunk for a long time, and loved to visit him as much as he could. Sometimes Hunk would cater for a special event and actually come down South. The two quickly bonded and became good friends. 

“Oh man, that’s awesome! Hunk’s gonna show those divas how it's done!”

Adam just chuckles  
“I’m sure he will, Lance. Now, join me in retrieving him and Shay?”

“With pleasure.” Lance says with a smirk. 

They get off the boat and start the trek towards Omashu. 

*

After an hour of walking, Lance sees the giant cone shaped beige city looming against the clear blue sky. 

Adam casts a glance towards Lance who starts to bounce with excitement. He briefly reminisces of the days he and Hunk would spend using Omashu’s mail system as a sledding course. It was even more fun when Hunk used his earthbending to speed the cart up, making them go to incredible speeds. 

They make their way up to the bridge and come to a stop in front of 3 guards in their renowned olive green uniforms and conical hats. The Sergeant steps forward and narrows his eyes at them. Although Omashu was a lot friendlier than the Central Earth Kingdom, that didn’t mean they were all too welcoming. 

Adam, in his ever diplomatic state, steps forward and clears his throat.   
“Me and Lance are here to pick up Hunk and Shay for the wedding up in the Northern Tribe.”

The Guard lets out a huff and follows it up with a strained nod.   
“Very well. Open the gates!”

Lance just then notices 2 more guards on the wall who bend it to allow them to pass through and into the city. They bid their thanks and make haste for the Royal Chambers, since Hunk’s dad was the King. Although a little eccentric, the man was very friendly and a terrific bender. 

As they make their way through the streets, Lance takes the time to admire the beautiful and unique architecture of Omashu, and see the mail carts whiz by on the slopes. There’s nothing in the world quite like it, that’s for sure. 

After a few minutes of walking, they reach a gate where they are then escorted by some guards to the Royal Throne room. They see King Tupu sitting upon his throne with Hunk and Shay at his left, all 3 beaming at Lance and Adam. 

“Lance! Adam!” Tupu’s voice booms in the cavernous throne room and vaulted ceilings.

“Hey, hey!” Lance chimes.

“Hunk, Shay, your majesty” Adam says with an over the top bow.

Tupu just rolls his eyes at Adam’s extra politeness and makes his way to Lance for a hug, who of course returns the embrace. Hunk and Shay soon join in as well. 

“So good to see you, my boy!”

“Likewise. Are you two ready for Allura’s wedding?”

“Of course we are! Got all the goods ready to go.”

“Yes, and I am having some of my men escort the crates to your ship as we speak. Come, come. Want any rock candy?” 

“No thanks, Tupu. I’m gonna try and save my appetite for the wedding.” 

“That’s very wise and responsible of you, Lance.” Shay chimes in.

“Of course, I’m the living embodiment of wisdom and responsibility.”

Hunk just snorts at Lance’s typical goofball behavior.   
“You two ready to start your adventure?” 

“Yes, father. Can’t wait to see Allura again. It’s been way too long!”

“It has.” Shay says with a melancholic sigh

Tupu gathers his son and Shay into his large arms and gives them a bone crushing bear hug. The 4 exchange their goodbyes with the King and make their way out of the throne room, to the gates and out the city, and start the trek back towards the ship. 

*

It’s now in the evening and they are back onto the open sea. The wind is a nice and light breeze, ruffling the sails gently as Lance inhales the scent of the water. It's a refreshing change from the frigid waters of the South Pole, and Lance is out on the deck eating some of Hunk’s baked goods with the rest of everyone. Adam chats quietly with the crew, while he, Hunk and Shay talk about the upcoming wedding. 

“I heard some of the Fire Nation’s scientists from the Northern parts of the Earth Kingdom are attending” Hunk says full of enthusiasm. 

“Probably just want to show off their genocide machines.” Lance says with malice  
Hunk and Shay exchange looks and sigh.

“Probably.”

Lance then gets hit by a giant wave of realization.   
“Oh! Guess what.” He says with a smirk.

“What is it, Lance?” Shay asks in her innocent way.

“Guess who’s gonna train the Avatar in waterbending?”

“NO WAY!” Hunk gets up and shouts.

“Yes way.” 

“DUDE! That’s awesome!” 

“Congratulations, Lance! I’m sure you’ll be an outstanding teacher!”

“Wait till they have to put up with them.” Veronica sneers. 

Lance just gives his sister death glare before turning back to his friends and smiling.   
“Yup! But I’m gonna have to stay in that stuffy palace! Yuck.”

“Well you won’t be alone.”

“Wait, what do you mean, Shay?”

“We actually got hired to help out at the Palace’s kitchen, so it looks like we’ll be going with you.”

“DUDE!” Lance turns to Hunk “Why’d you keep this from me?!”

“Well, why’d YOU keep THIS from me!”

“Hmpf. Fair point.” 

They pass the evening chatting excitedly about their new and upcoming life and how different it’ll be until it gets pitch black out and they have to retreat below deck for the night. 

*

A few, long days at Sea later, the water turns back to frigid cold and icebergs appear. The Captain informs Adam in just a couple hours, they should arrive. 

Out of nowhere, a couple skiffs with waterbenders appear and push the ship using their bending and help them navigate through the fields of icebergs. 

Although he’s been here before, his sister tribe never fails to take his breath away. The gorgeous, intricate architecture never ceases to amaze him. Their ship pulls into a dock and they disembark. 

They are escorted to the Palace and Lance sees Chief Alfor and Princess Allura.   
“Alfor! Allura!”

They both spin around and grin brightly at him.   
“Lance!” Allura calls out 

They run to each other and meet in the middle. Alfor comes slowly but he too joins in and hugs Lance.  
“It’s been ages, Lance.” 

“It has. I can’t believe you’re getting married.” 

“Me neither. I must admit that I was wary of Lotor at first, but I do believe he has incredible potential.”

Lance’s brain immediately flags this, but stores the information away for later. Right now, he wants to be happy for Allura. He fixes his face with his trademark smile.   
“Did you hear about my new job?”

“Yes.” She giggles “Look at you, my cousin teaching the Avatar. Who would have thought.”

“Hey! Ye of little faith.”

Adam and Alfor meet and start to chat discreetly, whereas Hunk and Shay join Lance and beam at Allura.  
“Allura! It is most pleasant to see you!”

“Shay! You look stunning, as per usual. Hunk! We can’t thank you enough for providing some of the catering for the party. I’m sure it’ll be delicious.” 

“Thanks, Allura. We’re so happy for you.” 

Adam then clears his throat and speaks up  
“Lance, Alfor has someone for you to meet.” He says with his scheming smirk 

Oh brother.

“Yes, Adam?” he groans.

“Right this way” Alfor says with a wave of his hand.

He leads him through a corridor and down to a door.   
“We thought you two should meet, and maybe... bond?”

“Huh?”

“It’s the Avatar. Just go in.”

“Oh, well, if you say so.” he says with a shrug. 

Not wanting to betray his uncle who is also a Chief, he opens the door. The sight there has him blinking several times in rapid succession. 

“YOU’RE the Avatar?!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed! Comment with any questions, recommendations, etc.


	5. V

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Releasing this chapter a bit early! Enjoy!

After a couple days aboard Lotor’s ship, they finally pulled into the dock at the North Pole. Keith was taken aback at how surprisingly nice the architecture was; it was such a vast contrast from that of the Fire Nation. He was in awe over how his breath came out in little puffy clouds. He also didn’t get how buildings made of snow and ice could keep the warmth in, but he isn’t no scientist. 

Speaking of scientists, a short girl with thick glasses bounced up to him and squinted. He recognized her as Dr. Holt’s daughter, who was the lead scientist for the Fire Nation, but he worked in secret within the Earth Kingdom. Him and his entire family were non-benders, but Keith barely knew this girl, just that she was his daughter. 

After a few awkward moments, she thrusted a pale arm out at him.  
“Name’s Katie, but call me Pidge if you wish to live.”

Woah, _that _was new.__

__Usually people walked on eggshells around him 24/7 cause he was the Avatar and they were afraid he’d smite them down or something ridiculous if they disobeyed him._ _

__“Oh, I’m Keith, the Avatar.”_ _

__She rolled her eyes at him.  
“I know that, _genius _.”_ _ __

__

__

__He puts his hands up in mock surrender.  
“Ok, ok. No need to get all snobbish with me.”_ _

__She huffed and spinned on her heel.  
“Follow me, loser.”_ _

__“And why exactly should I do that?”_ _

__“Because I said so.”_ _

__Where were Shiro and Lotor when you need them?_ _

__As if reading his mind, Pidge answered his thoughts  
“Lotor is meeting with Allura to be all gross, and Shiro is meeting with Alfor to talk about your waterbending teacher.”_ _

__“Do you know who my teacher is?”_ _

__“No clue, my dude.”_ _

__Pidge leads him throughout the high vaulted corridors in the ice palace, right up to where his room would be.  
“Here’s your quarters, Shiro’s right next to you.”_ _

__He nods in acknowledgment and walks in. It’s smaller than his room in Caldera, but it has a bed that’s also way too big for him and a balcony that overlooks the city.  
“Wow.”_ _

__“I know, right? Some view. The North sure do know how to treat their guests.”_ _

__“Looks like it.”_ _

__“I take it this is your first time here?”_ _

__“Yup. What gave it away?”_ _

__“Oh, I don’t know, maybe the fact that you look like a lost puppy.”_ _

__“I don’t look like a lost puppy!”_ _

__“Whatever you say, oh great Avatar.”_ _

__“I don’t!”_ _

__Pidge swivels around and stalks back to the door.  
“I’m gonna talk to my dad if you need me. The chef and your teacher should be here in several more days.”_ _

__“Can’t wait.” Keith deadpans._ _

__Pidge just gives a small chuckle as she leaves._ _

__Keith sits on the surprisingly plush bed and not a second later there’s a knock on his door. Ugh.  
“Come in!”_ _

__The door opens and he has to blink a couple times to check his eyesight.  
“Uhhh, you’re not Pidge?”_ _

__“Nope. I’m her brother, Matt.”_ _

__“Oh, uh, hey.”_ _

__“Just wanted to say hi and apologize for Katie. She never knows how to act accordingly.” Matt says with a tired smile and sigh._ _

__Keith just hums and shrugs his shoulders half heartedly.  
“It’s alright, I actually thought it was kinda refreshing.”_ _

__Matt blinks at him like an owl.  
“Wait wait wait. You actually _enjoyed _my sister’s presence?”_ _ __

__

__

__“I mean, I liked that she didn’t act like how 99% of people do, like I’m some sacred being that will shatter into a million pieces if you touch me with a feather.”_ _

__“I didn’t act like that with you.”_ _

__Keith shrugs again.  
“True, but, I don’t know. Kinda finded her actions endearing.”_ _

__Matt raises an eyebrow, but doesn’t push it any further.  
“Alright man, it’ll be your funeral.” _ _

__Keith gave a small laugh.  
“It’s alright. Thanks for the warning.”_ _

__“No problem, man. See you around.”_ _

__“Yeah, see ya.”_ _

__Keith lays back down on the bed and sleep soon takes his body._ _

__*_ _

__The few days Keith had spent in the North Pole so far have been exactly like his days in the Fire Nation. He could never leave the palace. He felt foolish for having his hopes up that another Nation would treat him any differently._ _

__He was lounging in a small library that Pidge had been using for some studying. She had shown him some of her plans for these intricate machines that were armoured tanks and the frame could rotate so it could flip itself back over. It was spectacular, and quite irksome, considering it would be Zarkon that would be utilizing it for his power hungry gain._ _

__At the moment, he was flipping through the pages of some book on these massive, ancient beasts called Lion Turtles, when there was a soft knock on the door. Not waiting for his response, it opened a couple moments later._ _

__Keith looks at the door and Alfor steps aside to let a boy who looks to be around his age, who has a lighter skin tone than Alfor, stare back. He had royal blue eyes that stared back at him with such great intensity._ _

__After a beat of awkward silence, the boy blurts out  
“ _YOU’RE _the Avatar?!”_ _ __

__

__

__Keith blinks rapidly before raising a brow and tilting his head.  
“Uh, yeah? The one and only.” _ _

__“No. No way.”_ _

__“ _What _.”_ _ __

__

__

__“I _cannot _believe it.”_ _ __

__

__

__The boy starts laughing so hard that he bends at the waist. Alfor looks a tad mortified but also incredibly disappointed._ _

__“What is your problem?!” Keith shouts._ _

__“Oh, I dunno, maybe it's the fact that you, the Avatar, have a mullet. How do you expect people to take you seriously?”_ _

__“It’s not a mullet, asshole! And why do you care?”_ _

__“Maybe because I’m gonna be teaching you waterbending.”_ _

___No. No no no no no. NO._ __

__

__

__“I am going to _kill _Lotor.” Keith seethes._ _ __

__

__

__“Perhaps we don’t kill my daughter’s soon to be husband.” Alfor pipes up from behind Lance._ _

__Just then Pidge decides to walk in with a big guy with an orange headband.  
“Hey, Kei- Oh, you must be Lance.” _ _

__“Who the hell is Lance?”_ _

__The boy spins around on his heel and stares at Keith like he just murdered his entire family.  
“Dude, ARE YOU JOKING?!” _ _

__“Oh my God.” Pidge wheezes and Hunk facepalms._ _

__“It’s _me _. _I’m _Lance.” The boy says._ _ ____

__

__

__“Oh.” Is all Keith can say._ _

__“Yeah, _oh _.”_ _ __

__

__

__“Anyways, Keith, this is Hunk. He’s one of the chefs for the wedding and also Lance’s friend, although I can see you and Lance have just met.”_ _

__“Oh, we met alright.” Lance grumbled with a pout on his lips._ _

__Hunk, the big fella, winces.  
“Lance, how bout we go check out our rooms.” _ _

__Lance just nods, gets up and leaves with Hunk, not even acknowledging Keith._ _

__“A-Avatar, Keith I’m so so-”  
“Don’t.” _ _

__Alfor just nods and leaves.  
“Well, that seemed to go well.” _ _

__Keith lets out a long, tired sigh.  
“It’s not my fault. I’m not good with people, and the first thing that nitwit did was say I have a mullet.”_ _

__Pidge just snorted and shook her head.  
“Don’t take it to heart. Hunk says Lance can come off a little energetic, and may seem a little douchey at first, but once you get to know him he’ll be a great friend. He’s also teaching you waterbending, so you may want to try and not to fight.”_ _

__“I didn’t want to fight either, he just had to insult me.”_ _

__Pidge patted his knee before getting up.  
“Talk to him and make sure you both are on good terms. Otherwise, the training won’t work. Plus, we can’t have you two fighting on the way there or at the palace.” _ _

__Keith feels the color drain from his face as he then remembered that he’d have to share a bed with Lance on the ship.  
“Oh, _fuck _me.”_ _ __

__

__

__“No thanks. But seriously, talk to him.”_ _

__Keith groaned out “Fine, even though my social skills suck.”_ _

__“Pretty sure you need to have at least some form of social skills to be the Avatar.”_ _

__Pidge then leaves and Keith settles down to mull over his thoughts._ _

__*_ _

__Dinner comes around and it was very awkward to say the least. Lance wasn’t looking at him, Hunk and Pidge were chatting up a storm, and Shiro was chatting with Adam, who was the Southern Tribe’s ambassador and came with Lance. Shay was talking with Ezor and Zethrid, who seemed to scare the poor girl who seemed so sweet and innocent. Narti was her classic self and just relaxing whereas Acxa, who like him sucked socially, was talking to Veronica, Lance’s sister. The fuck?_ _

__Apparently Lotor was having dinner privately with Allura and Alfor, which Keith was secretly glad for. No one needed to suffer through that dinner with those three._ _

__For dinner, they had some bland, wet meat and some scorching hot soup. It wasn’t hot as in spicy, but the temperature felt scalding._ _

__Sooner than later, dinner comes to a close and everyone begins to file out of the dining hall and retire for the night. He spots Lance attempting to leave, and grabs him by the wrist before he can escape._ _

__“Hey! Wha-”_ _

__“Lance, I need to talk to you.”_ _

__Lance stares at him with coldness in his eyes, but gives a short nod nonetheless. They make their way to an alcove in a corridor, and Lance clears his throat.  
“So, what did you want to talk to me about?” _ _

__“I-I first want to say sorry. I’m not good with people socially, and you insulting me right off the bat took me by surprise. I just want to be on good terms with you if you’re gonna be my teacher.”_ _

__Lance’s face softens considerably and he gives a soft smile.  
“I, uh… I’m sorry too. I shouldn’t have insulted you like that. But you do have a mullet.”_ _

__Keith rolls his eyes but smirks.  
“Whatever you say, Lance.”_ _

__“So, uh, we're good then, right?”_ _

__“Yea. I’m actually pretty stoked to be learning waterbending.”_ _

__“Good, cause it’s the best bending.”_ _

__“Uh huh.”_ _

__“It is!”_ _

__“If you insist, Lance.”_ _

__“Oh, I insist alright.”_ _

__Keith just gives his head a little shake.  
“Well, I’m gonna go off to bed. See you, Lance.”_ _

__“Yeah, uh, see you.”_ _

__Keith turns and heads to his quarters, feeling suddenly giddy about not royally fucking up a social interaction as he usually does. He hopes that Lance, along with Pidge and maybe even Hunk, can be good friends with him. He has to admit that while he loves Shiro, it gets dull with him being the only person he’s close to._ _

__One thing Keith knows for certain though, is that adventure awaits him, that’s for sure._ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope y'all liked it! Chapter 6 won't be up until later this week.


End file.
